the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Lane Hunter
Dr. Lane Hunter was an oncologist at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. She was portrayed by Melina Kanakaredes. Biography Dr. Lane Hunter is the top oncologist in the state of Georgia. She is perceived to be brilliant, warm and a strong leader who spends every waking moment tending to her patients.Deadline However, it is later revealed that she is a cold, ruthless person who tries to extort high amounts of money from patient insurance payouts for their treatments, even when ethically questionable. In After the Fall, Lane is released from prison, as Bell, posted her bail due to her manipulation. Later, Lane was shot to death by the brother of a deceased patient of hers, who want revenge for her mistreatment of both his sister and wife. She was killed instantly. Relationships Romantic Randolph Bell Randolph and Lane are close friends. At the end of Haunted, they share a kiss in his office. In And The Nurses Get Screwed, Lane and Randolph work together to fire Claire Thorpe and Nicolette Nevin. Lane and Randolph spend time together at his apartment, happy together. However, Randolph is presented with evidence of Lane’s criminal behavior, and the FBI have been informed, who will soon have a warrant to search Lane’s clinic. Randolph questions Lane about what she’s been up to, and she tearfully nearly confesses to her poor treatment of patients. He tells Lane to get rid of the evidence at her clinic, but it is revealed that he let her get rid of the evidence at the same time the FBI arrives to arrest her. Total Eclipse of the Heart Professional Conrad Hawkins Lane was Conrad's mentor before he became a resident. In Identity Crisis, it is revealed that she had done a lot for him in the past. However, not much is known about their relationship. Their relationship begins to deteriorate once Nic discovers that Lane is over-treating her patients. Nicolette Nevin Lane and Nic seemed to have a good working relationship until Nic discovered that Lane's patients were being over treated as part of an insurance fraud scheme. Nic's further research into the matter leads to her not being allowed to treat any more of Lane's patients. When Lane finds out that Nic has passed on the name of another oncologist to Lily Kendall, she mysteriously allows Nic supervise Lily's care again. However, Lily dies shortly after, as Lane was last seen going into Lily's room. It is unknown what Lane had done whilst in Lily's room. However, it is hinted upon that Dr. Hunter altered the potassium drip to complete the full drip in 30 minutes instead of 8 hours. Lost Love When Lane finds out that Nic has passed on the name of another oncologist to Lily Kendall, she mysteriously allows Nic supervise Lily's care again. However, Lily dies shortly after, as Lane was seen going into Lily's room, in a possible attempt for Lane to cover her tracks and frame Nic. Lost Love Lily's autopsy results show that she died of a potassium overdose, which Lane claims Nic was the only one to administer it. After Randolph Bell becomes CEO, he fires Nic to protect Lane and the hospital. And The Nurses Get Screwed After, Nic finds a man with a grocery delivery on her front porch, which he insists on giving her. She threatens to call the police, he wishes her goodnight and calls her by her full name. It is assumed that Lane hired him to do so. Rude Awakenings and The Raptor Lane’s lawyers have labeled her as a flight risk, making sure her bail is set at a high amount. Conrad finds the bail money to release her. After being set up by Dr. Bell, Lane is arrested by the FBI and Nic is given her job back. Total Eclipse of the Heart Devon Pravesh Devon is a fan of Lane's work and shows some desire to specialize in oncology. He becomes embroiled in the plan to expose Lane when Nic shares her discoveries of Lane's insurance fraud scheme. Notes and Trivia * She is the first major villain of the show and the only female one so far. * Hunter has her own oncology practice, and two others with her name on them. * She graduated med school at the age of 22. * She was fellow at Sloan Kettering when Conrad was "Still cutting into frogs". * She was an Attending at Johns Hopkins by the age of 30. * She was offered the position of Head Oncologist, but turned it down as she's busy with other work. * At the start of Season Two, it is revealed that she is facing 13 felony charges. Memorable Quotes Appearances Gallery The_Resident_-_Episode_1.02_(3).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.02_(15).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.04_(5).jpg [[Character Gallery:Lane Hunter|Follow this link for the rest of the Lane Hunter Gallery]] References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Oncologists Category:Deceased Characters